Demon
by kusegoto
Summary: A house call with a demon. Warning for sexual content.


"Don't."

She speaks clearly. Her tone doesn't betray her, though her words remain frosted.

For once, in his God forsaken life, Khada Jhin does not smile back in the face of danger.

Maybe it's to set the scene. Maybe he's written the two of them out in his head, and has fitted them to the specific idea of how it would, should, _will_ happen. She's broken the routine already, reached out and grabbing him, burying her intent for the passion. Irelia _would_ glare at him, but her unfortunate reality is it this is not by Jhin's whims and plans that he is bound and bare for her. All the machinations of his arrangements are hers to dismantle.

Irelia stands over him, bare. It's the most she'll allow him in the moments between. She watches him, jaw set and her hands kept at her side, underarms brushing the brassiere she has to cover herself. Their clothing is long discarded. She'd bury his body and burn the last of his clothes if she could bring herself to, but he lays on his back with her legs on either flanks of his body.

Jhin is smiling. There - he breathes. And speaks, regardless of how she looks at him.

"Is this how you speak to _every_ one of your bed partners?"

"Don't speak."

"Am I _special?_ "

She's quick - Irelia clenches her fist while pressing a foot down on his chest, knocking him into the floor. She drills her heel into his left side, Jhin's hands shooting up to grab her ankle, but she stays steady, not allowing him a _moment_ to move her strong calf.

"You won't say a _word_ that I don't allow," she said, pressing further into him; she can hear the whistle of air forced from his fragile lungs and pass through the clenched teeth behind his smile. "or I will _crush_ your windpipe."

Khada Jhin grins, and she thinks he'll doubt her - but all that remains is his breathing, thin and laboured as it is, so Irelia recedes her weight, though keeps her foot against his chest. Irelia steps back, her heel drags down his bare chest; to his hip; to the crux of his legs where he lays bare and half-hard. He's anticipating what she'll do; she can tell with how he firms against her heel and the arch of her foot. Irelia looks down his body, finding what she wants - and leans against him, more gentle than she had against his chest, but lacking any warmth, any intimacy. She can hear the hiss of his teeth when she rolls her foot against him, and she lifts her foot with a threat -

And then stands on both feet once more. Irelia kneels to his lap and takes Jhin in her hand.

She looks up from it with the touch of disdain, then moves her hand up once, watching him. Irelia twists her wrist lightly, and drags down, up, down in the same motion, looking for the shade of urgency to cloud Jhin's expression. He's staring at her hand on him, smile slackening to something closed mouth, sardonic humour slowly eking away. Irelia moves her hips and presses the head against her clit, and perhaps it's something in the way she makes no sign of caring for it that makes Jhin look at her a growing interest.

Or maybe need.

Irelia pushes Jhin against, dragging down against her entrance, and slowly sits herself down.

The way his breath doesn't catch might have her attention another time - but instead, Irelia closes her eyes for a passing moment, adjusting herself to the _intrustion_ inside of her. Slipping her hand from underneath herself, she reaches for both corners of his sharp hips, pulling him in. Jhin keeps himself humble, but he breathes with enough surprise that she can tell he wasn't anticipating how she'd move. Irelia opens her eyes and looks down at him, frustration melting away as she lifts his narrow hips to the angle she likes it at. Jhin pulls his arms back to support himself, and she speaks.

"Stay like that. If you touch me, I'll break your hands, too. Do you understand me, Khada Jhin?"

For the second time in his life, Khada Jhin stays quiet.

Irelia angles her hips, rolling them experimentally one way, leaning forward to support her body. She is built, so much that she rivals the soldier shape of her countrymen - her thighs are large and _thick_ , even if they were not pressing Khada Jhin's stick shaped ones into the floor of her home. Against him, his narrow, inhuman features and proportions are made an example of, his hips gripped in her stronger hands and pulled up in order to deliver the only thing she wants out of him. Irelia grunts, pushing herself back down and bringing him with her, pressing both hands against the ground beside his hips for the right angle. When she leans forward, her hair spills down on to Jhin's body, the only softness in their affair.

Her weight, her grip around him, the way she clenches when she pushes him farther against the floor - it pulls more sound from Jhin than it does Irelia, whose grunts of effort match the slow crescendo of Jhin's breathing, rising and twisting into sighs of a growing _pleasure_. Even as she crashes into him, even as she reaches her hands farther up the wood until she presses one into Jhin's shoulder and the other rests more near his ribcage - Irelia never allows her voice to reach above a tepid volume, feeling the build of pressure in her spine through her restraint. It's no need for humility, or a shyness - she does not want _him_ to hear what he does to her.

She forces her eyes open, watching how he breaks under her with gritting teeth and a furrowed brow, forcing her expression into something of divine determination instead of the ravaging bliss that eats at her while she fucks him. He doesn't notice, and if he does he takes no pleasure in it - her body, all muscle and power, crushes his pelvis, and if it isn't the throes of pleasure taking him, it's the pressure against his bones.

 _I'll snap you in half,_ she doesn't say, when she breaks her unsteady silence to roll her head and push her chest out, one single moment of broken composure as her body loses itself in the press. Her eyes close, then open, and she stares at her ceiling while pushing against _him_ , body as firm and unwavering as it was; is.

It takes more than that to break her adrenaline, with Irelia leaning forward once more and hovering over Jhin, her determination finding its way into her expression once more. Jhin's eyes open, too, and he watches her with enough awe and fear in his eyes that she feels _satisfied_. The hand on his shoulder once supporting her pushes him down, scraping him against the wood and eliciting a grunt with the patched breathing. Jhin moves his hips into her as best he can, no matter how Irelia holds him down, and it builds a second wave of pleasure inside of her that crashes like a low wave, no matter how he might push up with growing, stronger need. His hangs wring. He wants to touch her, but he behaves, and doesn't move them from his side.

Jhin's head rolls back into the ground, hair sprawled out at his side. He's close, too. In one motion, Irelia pulls back, hand off his shoulder, and brings herself up off of him. Jhin shoots his head forward with sudden shock, when Irelia then takes him in her hand, a tight enough grip to wrench his attention, as she gives it several pumps while directing its head towards Jhin's stomach. His right knee bends when his release exhausts him, body arching and his head falling back again, a dreadful groan rolling off his tongue. Irelia pants, short and silent - when he finishes, she releases him. With a pause for consideration, she wipes the small amount that stained her hand against his bent leg's calf.

Then, she pushes his knee to the side, half rolling Jhin on to his side, spent. It's a little more self indulgent than pulling him out, though just as self serving.

Silence catches them, like the night. Her gaze falls to the floor in that time, but she lifts it again when she hears the smile in his laboured breathing, and sees that he's looking at her. Snake eyes in the moonlight.

Irelia Xan remains impassive.

"Get out of my house."


End file.
